


Six Years Later

by Ichi89



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi89/pseuds/Ichi89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six years since Wally sacrificed everything to save everyone he loved. Now they've all moved on, all but one person. Dick Grayson is the only one who remembers what day it is.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own Young Justice or it's characters. I only wish I did because then BirdFlash would be cannon.......and Wally would be alive! T^T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Years Later

  
It had been so many years. Most of the team had moved on, so many of them now fully fledged members of the Justice Leage. They were all adults. Today was a specail day though, the induction of Beast Boy, the youngest member of the team. It was official, they had all moved on in some way. Dick had retired, six years ago, and still had yet to return. He couldn't...his chest still hurt everytime he entered the Watchtower, seeing that holo-statue of Wally, of his bestfriend.

Still, he had to return sometime and the induction of the green skinned boy was the perfect time.

So that was what Dick did. Stepping out of the Zeta tube he smiled as he suddenly had his arms full of M'gann only for the girl to be pulled away and a couple other people wrapping Dick in tight, near bone crushing hugs.

"Ugh, okay Cassie come on." He laughed and shook his head before patting her head. "I can't breath." It was all Dick could do to laugh and appear happy. None of them remembered?

"Well well, if it isn't the original Boy Wonder." A silky womans voice chimed, Artemis stood with a grin. Her long blond hair was pulled back as she held her neice and bounced the small girl in her arms.

"Hey," Dick smiled and walked over. "Good to see you, Tigress."

"Oh come on, Nightwing, you can call me Artemis. We've known eachother for years." The woman laughed before being pulled off by Aqualad.

So much had changed...and yet nothing had at the same time. His friends were still themselves, they still protected the world, went on with their lives. They loved, lost, cried and laughed. Jaime and Bart were there, laughing as they munch on something, Bart in his KF outfit. The kid was a spitting image of Wally. He had grown out in six years. Still slender, not nearly as stalky as Wally had been but it was easy for him to take on the role. No one knew, no civilians at least, no one could tell the difference. Even Jaime had grown up, no longer awkward and screaming at air. No now the young hispanic teen was a man, broad shoulders armored by the beetle armor as he stood laughing with Bart.

Superboy was even there, talking with Superman. Many were congratulating Garfeild on his induction. Still, even with all the smiling and laughing faces...Dick couldn't stay like that for long. His smiling mask slipped from his face as he disappeared from the group. His feet took him to a place he hadn't been in five years. Since the one year anniversary. Even though it had been so long...he remembered the way as if it were yesterday.

He walked and walked until he came to a room with a familiar glow. A red adn yellow glow covered the feet he was currently staring at. He couldn't bring himself to look up, he knew if he did it would be true...all again. Still...he had to. Stealing himself the young hero finally lifted his chin, eyes locking on a bright smiling face. There he was, Kid Flash-no...Wally West, smiling at Dick like all those years ago. That smile that seemed to make everything better. Only now...now it just made tears prickle at Dick's eyes, they stung until he finally closed his eyes. Raising his hand he reached out blindly to the holo-image of his best friend.

"Wally...I miss you so much." He sighed, a shuddering broken sound passed his lips. It hurt to talk, to breath even. He had a lump in his throat that seemed to pulse. He wanted to just fall to his knees, to scream and cry like he had done many times when he was alone. At least once a year in fact. This same time...every year...Wally's birthday. "Happy birthday dude." Looking up once more Dick saw the smiling face and choked out a sobbing laugh as he shook his head. Wally wouldn't want this, he would have hit Dick for lingering for so long. Turning away Dick took a deep breath...he had to leave, the others would wonder where he had gone.

When he looked towards the entrance to the memorial room his heart nearly stopped. A sillouetted form, slim, streamline. No. No it couldn't be.

Dick's surprise had to have been evident on his face because the form stepped forward, quick motions before coming into the light. Red and yellow, bronzy caramel hair...it wasn't Wally.

"Hey man." Bart's voice...not Wally's.

"Hey."

"You know, you aren't the only one who's been here today right? Jaime had to drag me out of here earlier." Bart scratched the back of his neck as he came to stand in front of Dick, glancing up at the older hero from beneath his long lashes. "You know-"

"Wally'd be proud of you Bart." Dick smiled as he reached out and patted the others head. It seemed to be all Bart needed before suddenly Dick had his arms full of a crying speedster. Wrapping his arms fully around the other Dick looked back at the holo-image and felt his eyes prickle once more.

"Thank you Wally."  



End file.
